Her Butler, Loving
by MasterofMew
Summary: Corrin and her loyal butler, Jakob are fighting their feelings for each other. Jakob knows he is forbidden by society standards to fall in love with his master. Corrin just does not want to scare him away. Slow build with sexual content. [Lemons] [CorrinXJakob]
1. Chapter 1

*I do not own Fire Emblem*

This story contains mature content.

Author's Note:

I am a big fan of what could be with Jakob and Corrin. I do not enjoy their support dialogue in the game so I did not add any of it into this story. Please enjoy!

Chapter 1

Corrin's life was full of constants. She was constantly stuck in her tower. She was constantly watched. She was constantly undergoing training in multiple facets of life. The only thing that was not constant in her world were the people. Corrin was lucky to see the same person twice in one month. Her sweet little sister, Elise, would come as often as she could, but she was under a just as strict training regiment as Corrin, if not more so. Xander would come to visit her in order to spar, Leo would come to help her with her studies, and Camilla would come to make sure she was being taken care of and threaten the staff if she felt things were perfect for her little sister. She loved her siblings more than anything, but they were not often available to her.

There was one person who she saw as a constant in her life. One person she knew she would see everyday and whenever she wanted. Jakob, her butler, was always there for her. Jakob was hired as her butler years back, to be honest, she does not remember a time without him. He was only a few years older than her but he had always displayed the demeanor of being a mature and responsible servant to the royal family. When he started working directly for her, she thought he was pretty young. Her previous butlers had always been much older.

She liked Jakob from the first day. He was a little uptight and serious for someone so young. Actually, he was really uptight and very serious. More than what she was comfortable with. She tried for a while to get him to relax when they were together to no avail. The harder she tried, the more uptight and uncomfortable Jakob became with her. Eventually she stopped trying so hard and just acted normal around him. After a few years he relaxed only slightly around her and began to smile more.

They were older now and they had numerous conversations and many memories together. She knew he would always be there for her. Jakob made the days in the tower bearable.

"Milady…" Corrin jumped in surprise at the sound of the deep voice calling for her. She was so lost in thought that she did not realize that Jakob had come to her room. Corrin felt close enough to Jakob that she did not even attempt to hide her shock. "My apologies. It is time for your tea and I brought you a change of clothes for bed."

"Thank you Jakob." Corrin stopped to consider something for a moment.

"Lady Corrin?"

"Yes Jakob?"

"If I may be so bold, you appear to be conflicted. I am at your disposal if you wish to discuss what is troubling you."

"Jakob, you know you can be bold at all times with me." Corrin stopped before continuing. "Could you please stay and enjoy this tea with me? I do not wish to be alone."

"Of course Milady, I shall stay with you for as long as you desire." Jakob sat at the small table in Corrin's room.

"Why did you start working for the family?"

"Pardon?" Jakob was caught off guard at the personal question. Corrin had asked him personal things before, but never in such a straightforward manner.

"Why did you start working for my family and in the tower? You were so young and I am told that working for the royal family is something you are born into or work up to after many years. You have been with me for so long but you have never spoken about how you got here."

"I do not wish to bore you Lady Corrin with such trivial matters such as my past." Jakob said pointedly.

"Jakob, you know you mean a lot to me, so of course I am genuinely interested in you. If you do not want to discuss it, please just tell me so. I feel insulted when you assume that I would be bored when we are on the topic of you."

"My apologies. If you want to hear, then I will gladly discuss the details of the events that led me to this life." Jakob paused to collect his thoughts before continuing. "I was born into aristocracy. My parents had more important things to do than to raise a child. At a young age they sent me away for training in order to become a servant to the royal family. As you remember, when I began working for you I was atrocious at serving as a butler. Fortunately for me, you took pity on me and requested that I were to be your personal butler. Through your nurturing and patience, as well as Gunter's extremely strict training, I believe I became an adequate butler."

"Jakob you are a wonderful butler and I have never had pity on you at any point in our time together. I took an interest in you because you were always so serious and I thought that I could try to make you smile. Plus, I had a crush on you."

"I appreciate your humor Princess. Although, without your kindness, I am positive I would have been tossed out of the tower." Jakob avoided thinking too deeply into Corrin's declaration of past affections. "Lady Corrin, it is getting late, you must rest."

"I want you to stay longer. There is more I want to know Jakob."

"Milady, I cannot permit you to be up all night. It would be a disservice on my behalf."

"Jakob. I am ordering you to stay with me." Corrin learned early on in their relationship that if she wanted Jakob to loosen up she would have to throw her weight around at times.

Jakob let out a sigh of defeat and sat back down. "As you wish."

"I hope you don't mind but I would like to change into what you brought me before we continue."

"Of course, allow me to step out."

"Do not bother, I can just go to the other side of the room and change behind the partition."

"You must be more careful, Milady. I would hate for someone to come in and get the wrong impression.

Corrin stood up and walked over to the door where she flipped the lock. "There. No interruption and no misunderstanding. Relax Jakob, you have helped me change many times. I just enjoy your company. Stop making things so difficult."

"Pardon me, but I have only ever assisted you with your armor, you have always been fully clothed." Jakob was struggling to hide his reddening cheeks.

Corrin stopped at the other side of the room before stepping behind the partition to look at him and stick out her tongue. Jakob made sure she did not see the smile cross his face. Corrin was not like other women. She was free-spirited and that was what he admired most about her. Despite basically being a prisoner all of her life, she was always so full of life and joy.

His attention was drawn back to Corrin when he heard shuffling from her removing her clothes and throwing them to the ground. Jakob made efforts to try not to look over at her changing. Of course he realized that Corrin was a stunning woman and that she was standing only feet away from him naked. His responsibility and duty had never allowed him to think of Corrin as anything but his master. That type of behavior was unacceptable. As Jakob was actively avoiding looking in Corrin's direction, Corrin was thinking about what it would be like if Jakob were to ever show an ounce of interest in her. She was a woman after all and Jakob was very attractive. She realized that she was being naïve and Jakob was not the kind of man that would ever cross that line with her.

She sighed and put the thoughts from her mind and quickly changed into her nightgown. She preferred to never be weighed down by much in the way of excess fabric. Her armor consisted of undergarments and metal plates. Her night attire was no exception. Clearly, when Jakob brought her this tiny dress he had not intended to be with her while she was wearing it. She smiled to herself when she thought of what Jakob's expression would be when he realized what she what changed in to.

Jakob was adding sugar to Corrin's tea when he looked up as Corrin was stepping from behind the partition. Jakob stopped what he was doing, catching himself from dropping the spoon in his hand. Corrin was wearing a small black nightgown that was anything but modest. The hem of her gown rested at her upper thighs, barely concealing her round butt underneath. There were small straps that draped over her slim shoulders, which did nothing to help hide her cleavage below the low hanging fabric.

"Princess…" Jakob was at a loss for words.

"Please sit Jakob, my tea was more than fine."

"Yes, ma'am." By sheer force of will Jakob fought of the blush that was rising to his cheeks. Due to etiquette, Felicia was always the one who woke Corrin in the mornings as he prepared breakfast for her. By the time he would arrive in Corrin's room, Felicia would already have her cleaned and dressed. This was new territory for them and he was unsure on how to handle it. Gunter had never taught him how to properly handle his master being half-naked in front of him. _Gods she is beautiful_. Was the only thought Jakob was able to form inside of his mind.

Jakob remained stoic in the face of how she was dressed. Corrin could not believe how uninterested and unfazed Jakob was, if anything, Jakob seemed to be more shut off from her than he was before she changed. Maybe he was never going to see her more than his master and that she would benefit from just giving up on him.

Corrin returned to her seat at the table and tightly crossed her legs. They sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts, while they drank their tea.

"Can I get you more tea?"

"No thank you Jakob. Can I please ask another question?"

"Of course Princess."

"Are you happy?"

"Pardon?"

"You don't seem happy. You don't smile. We have known each other long enough that I have decided to be completely forward with you. I have been trying for years to make you happy or to see your smile. I have been unsuccessful so far in my attempts."

"Milady, it's not…"

"I feel as if it is a chore for you to relax or allow me to enjoy your company." Corrin appeared if she were going to cry.

Jakob quickly moved around the table and knelt before Corrin and held her hand firmly in his. He looked her in the eyes before beginning. "Lady Corrin, proper etiquette does not allow me to partake in such actions. Please allow me to say that being in your service has not only made me a better man, but it has made me truly happy. Unfortunately servants do not always get to do the things we want to do or act the way we wish. Despite those restrictions I am still happy and I will remain so as long as I am serving you, Mi'lady."

Corrin reached and held Jakob's cheeks in her hands. Jakob closed his eyes at her touched, savoring the warmth of her hands and tenderness of her touch. He reached to hold her hand on his face. Time stood still at that moment, both afraid to break their connection. Both being unsure about what was happening.

It took only a moment for Jakob to realize the position they were in. He was quick to break their touch and regain his composure.

"Lady Corrin, I must bid you a good night. You have a big day tomorrow and you must get rest. You are meeting with King Garon."

Corrin looked down at the floor in an attempt to hide her disappointment. She had never touched him before and she was not ready to let go. "Of course. Thank you for staying."

Jakob gave her a small bow before cleaning up the tea and leaving Corrin to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jakob lost her_

King Garon sent Corrin away to complete a mission for Nohr. Of course, wherever his master goes, he follows. The King also sent Gunter and Hans to go with her. During the mission, Hans went rogue and caused fighting to break out between their small party and the army that was stationed at the fort they were preforming reconnaissance on. Hans was quickly overwhelmed by the numbers of the opposing fighting force and retreated. Gunter, himself, and his liege were left to clean up the mess. Things were going south quickly for them until Xander, Camilla, Elise, and Leo came from nowhere and saved them.

He heard Lady Corrin yell and he stopped to look for her. Before he found where she was he was hit from behind and everything went dark. That was the last thing remembered.

Corrin was face-to-face with her brothers, unable to chose between her Hoshidan and Nohrian families. Azura was at her side, her normal composed demeanor showed signs of internal struggle, just like her own. She could not bare the idea of clashing swords with the only family she had ever known from Nohr. Likewise, the thought of coming back into the lives of her real Hoshidan family and then hurting them further was unimaginable. She deceided she was not going to be the one responsible for any bloodshed.

"I... I won't betray anyone. I won't fight against the people of Nohr after you cared for me all these years. You and Camilla, Leo and Elise... We might not be related by blood, but you are family to me. You've been with me for as long as I can remember."

"Well said, little princess. What ties us together is thicker than blood." Xander triumphed loudly enough to ensure that all of Corrin's Hoshidan siblings heard.

"What are you saying, Corrin? You would discard your true family and side with those who stand against us?" Ryoma was fighting to remain calm.

"…No. I refuse to fight against my Hoshidan siblings, either. Ryoma...we might not have spent much time together, but you are my family too. You, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura... I don't want to fight with you on this or any other battlefield.

"We feel the same, Corrin." Ryoma declared, followed by Hinoka and Sakura shaking their head in agreement.

"…But I can't side with either of you against the other. I cannot betray any of my family."

"Corrin, what are you..." Xander began.

"...going to do, then?" Ryoma finished.

"I'm so sorry, both of you. Please, set your swords aside! I'm sure a peaceful solution exists. If we could just—"

"I've heard enough! Corrin, I can see what you're trying to accomplish here. As your older brother, however, it is my duty to teach you the truth..." Xander was becoming infuriated.

"Not while I still stand... Corrin is finally back with her family—I will not let you take her again!" Ryoma was matching Xander's anger.

"No, wait! Xander! Ryoma!" Corrin called in desperation.

"Don't think for a moment that I will let you take Corrin without a fight. It seems only right to cross swords with my opposing equal. As the heirs of our respective families, why don't we settle this here and now?" Xander drew his sword again at Ryoma.

"Prepare yourself, then. I will defeat you in defense of my kingdom and my sister!"

"Please, both of you, stop! We can still talk this out inste—!"

Ryoma and Xander began to fight violently in her name, neither understanding and refusing to see things in a more peaceful way.

"Azura?! What do I do? They just wont listen to me!"

"We must fight in order to get their attention. If we defeat fight long enough, Ryoma and Xander cannot possibly ignore us." Azura was composed and focused again.

Suddenly Corrin heard a noise from behind her and quickly turned to come face-to-face with the friend she thought she would never see again.

"Ah, I'm so glad you're safe! I'm here to help you, milady." Jakob wore a large grin on his face and his eyes clearly expressing his relief at finding her.

"Jakob?! What are you doing here?!" Corrin wanted to run up to him and have him hold her in his arms. If they were reunited anywhere else than in the middle of the battlefield, she would have savored this moment for longer.

"I've been trying to find you ever since we got separated at the Bottomless Canyon. It took me a while, but now that I'm here, I'll support you."

"Thank you! We're grateful to have you!"

"I'm a bit unclear as to which army we are fighting, though. Everyone seems so fired up, and they aren't exactly looking at us with happy eyes..."

"The short version is...we're up against the Hoshidan army and the Nohrian army right now. I've chosen not to side with either one."

"B-both armies?! Lady Corrin, what have you gotten yourself into? I request the long version of this tale later." Jakob took a deep breath. "I suppose it matters not. Your enemies are my enemies. I shall assist you, whatever your intentions.

After what felt like hours of fighting, being transported into another plane of existence, and finding out that the stable girl was actually a little dragon, Jakob and his master were finally left to their own devise.

"Milady, could you please show me to your quarters so I shall bring you tea?"

"Jakob… After everything you have been through today, you do not need to be worrying about my needs."

Jakob stared at her, baffled at her selflessness. "Milady, I wish to be blunt. You just lost _both_ of your families, changed the tides of the current war, and watched Gunter be slain before your eyes. I do not believe that I am the one who should be worried over."

"Fine, but there is no need for you to walk all the way to my quarters before you make the tea." Corrin pointed to where her quarters were located. "I am over there in that tree, next to that statue of the Dusk Dragon. I am going to bathe and then I will meet you there in a few."

Jakob turned on his heel quickly to get to work. He was not one to let his responsibilities slip for any reason. By the time Corrin returned to her room from the bath, Jakob had polished her armor, set her clothes out to dry after having washed them, and made tea for her.

"Jakob, you are perfect…" Jakob did not notice Corrin standing in the doorway of her room. She was standing in just a towel. Her long white hair was soaking wet and clinging to her shoulders.

"Milady!" Jakob was flustered at the sight of his half-naked master.

"Calm down, I lost my home today. Do you think I thought to bring nightwear with me?"

"My apologies, I just was not expecting to see you this way. Please allow me to step out and grab Felici…. Oh right, she is not with us…." Jakob looked down at his tea, feeling uncomfortable.

"Jakob, you are all that I have now. There is no one else who came with us from home. Can you please try to act less like a servant and more like my friend? We are alone here, there are no rules, no etiquette to follow, and no social classes." Corrin was visibly upset and Jakob was beginning to believe that it was from more than him being surprised at her lack of clothing.

"Milady…" Jakob was at a loss for words, trying not to break eye contact with her. It took all of his self-restraint to not allow the lewd thoughts to overwhelm his mind. _Gods this woman is making things so difficult._

Corrin stood there staring at him. Suddenly, her eyes filled with tears and she was unable to control her sorrow any longer. Acting without thinking, Jakob cleared the room with his swift long strides. Instantly, he wrapped her in his arms in an attempt to comfort her. While holding her towel against her body tightly, Corrin buried her head in his chest and allowed herself to cry. Jakob held her head and rested his chin on her wet head.

Jakob's shirt was wet from both Corrin's tears and hair by the time she had cried herself out. Jakob put his hands on her shoulders and pried her away from him. Corrin face showed signs of hurt from being pushed away but Jakob removed his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders before she could say anything.

He led her to her bed where she sat down. Jakob lightly grabbed her chin with his hand. "Milady, you are strong and you must remain strong in your convictions. I will stand by your side until my dying breath. Do not fear for you will always be supported. You must rest, you have had a long couple of days."

Jakob brushed Corrin's cheek with his thumb and then began to take his hand away from her. Corrin quickly grabbed his hand before he could completely pull away. "Please stay with me until I fall asleep. I don't want to be alone…" Corrin was too ashamed to look him in the eye as she made her request.

"I know you will win the argument so I will not contest your request. I do have one favor. I am not able to forget proper etiquette, so please allow me to turn around while you take off your wet towel and get under the blankets."

Corrin agreed to the compromise without complaint. Jakob turned around and waited for her to give him permission to turn around. Jakob used all ounce of willpower to not sneak a glance at the beautiful princess. "Jakob, do you want me to hand you this towel?"

Jakob clears his throat. "Yes Milady." He reached his long arm back for her to place it in his hand. Despite his best efforts Jakob glanced and saw part of Corrin's exposed body. Her back was to him as she was climbing into her bed. It was not much, but Jakob was fighting an uncontrollable lust that was building inside of him.

"Okay, I am covered now. You may turn around."

"Very well." Jakob turned around and was stopped instantly at the sight of Corrin. She was lying on her side, facing him. The thin sheet that was covering her, perfectly outlined her body. The fabric accentuated her supply curves, leaving little to his imagination. He felt the uncontrollable lust building more and more.

Jakob pulled up one of the wooden chairs from the table in Corrin's room. "No. No. No, Jakob. You have had just as long of a day as me…" Corrin's eyes were becoming heavy with sleep. Come and sit in bed with me.

"Yes Milady." Jakob took a deep breath again to steady his resolve.

Corrin held the blanket over her breasts and scooted over to the farH end of the bed. Jakob sat on top of the blankets with his back against the headboard. Corrin laid her head on Jakob's lap and draped her arm over his legs. She fell asleep instantly.

Jakob was feeling complete bliss as the woman he cared for most in the world allowed herself to be completely vulnerable for him. He was fully aware that due to the position he was in, he was not going to be able to leave her bed unless she moved. He resigned himself to the fact that he would need to wait in the bed with his master, possibly for hours. He is a lowly servant. He did not deserve to have his master lie on him, nor share her bed.

Before he knew it he was waking up to Corrin dressed in only the undergarments she wears under her armor. _I could only dream of waking up to this every morning…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jakob almost fell out of the bed in shock when realize that he had fallen asleep in bed with his master.

"Good morning Jakob." Corrin greeted him with a warm smile and a softness in her voice that could put a faceless at ease.

"Mi'lady! How long have you been awake? I apologize profusely for sharing your bed last night. I apologize for sleeping too long. I understand if -" Corrin cut him off before he could continue.

"Jakob stop. I have not been awake long; just long enough to get dressed. Next time I can wake you up before, if that's what you want." Despite knowing that she was joking, Jakob felt his cheeks heating up at the thought.

Corrin noticed his red cheeks and giggled. "Jakob, please relax. We discussed this last night and almost every other night for years. Besides things are different now. I need a friend more now than I need a butler. So please go get ready for the day and I will wait for your return."

Jakob gave her a deep bow and swiftly left the room without further comment. Corrin watched as he left her quarters. She had been up for hours but she was never going to tell him that. When she woke up Jakob was sound asleep and she enjoyed having him in her bed to snuggle up against.

Corrin was lost in the thought of what Jakob would do if she ordered her to share her bed again when Jakob entered the room not ten minutes after his departure.

"Mi'lady, may I have a moment?" Jakob asked quietly.

"Of course."

"I must apologize. I am sorry that I have been failing at my duties as of late. I am sorry for last night. I am sorry I did not have breakfast or tea prepared for you this morning. I am sorry that I lost you..." Jakob stopped himself mid sentence and looked away from her as his cheeks turned red.

"Jakob, what do you mean 'you lost me'?"

"Princess, when we were fighting at the fortress I was unable to protect you. If not for your siblings, I do not know what would have happened. I heard you yell and when I went to look for you I got struck from behind. I come to and you are gone and no one can find you. I have never been more scared in my life. I searched everywhere. It was only luck that I found you when I did. I have failed you as a butler and I must spend the rest of my life atoning for my failings."

"Jakob..." Corrin took a step towards him in an effort to comfort him.

"Mi'lady, I must leave you for now. There is much to do. Please excuse me." Ignoring the obvious hurt in Corrin's eyes, Jakob turned and left the room without further discussion.

Days passed in more or less the same fashion. Jakob refused to stay with her for more than mere moments before leaving without a word. By this time Corrin had many of her Hoshidan siblings with her, so his distance hurt her less than it did in the beginning.

Corrin did not know what to do about her faithful companion. She was afraid to approach him directly. She did not want o put him in an uncomfortable position but things were becoming ridiculous.

"Is something the matter, Lady Corrin?" Corrin was walking through the small forest of the astral plane when her ninja retainer, Kaze, approached her.

"Actually, yes, and I believe that you may be able to help me with how to fix my problem."

"I would be glad to offer any help I can give."

"Jakob thinks he has failed in his duties and he tells me he will atone for it for the rest of his life. Now he wont look at me, speak more than a few words, and avoids me as much as he can. Honestly I think I upset him."

"How could you have upset him, Lady Corrin?"

"I know this may seem scandalous…." Corrin bit her lip as her cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

"Princess, my life is yours. That being said, I will keep your secrets and I will never judge you." Kaze gave Corrin a slight bow for emphasis.

"I made him sleep in the same bed with me our first night here." Corrin paused before continuing, "I may have been naked." Corrin continued before Kaze could say anything. "Nothing happened between us, like at all. I was only naked because I did not have anything else. He was a gentleman and tried to refuse to stay. I ordered him to because I did not want to be alone. He never saw anything either." Corrin stopped to gauge Kaze's reaction. Finding nothing in his expression she proceeded with her story. "Well, he fell asleep and when he woke up I was already awake and getting ready for the day. He was very upset for falling asleep in my bed. We had a long day prior and I tried to tell him everything was fine."

Kaze took a moment before he gathered the words to respond with. "Princess, Jakob and I are both servants. We will give our lives for you in an instant. There are responsibilities that we are ingrained with. Jakob feels he has failed you because he is not fulfilling his duties to perfection. He then woke up to be face with his greatest blunder, sharing a bed with his master and blurring the line that we servants were never meant to cross. Despite nothing happening between you two, he is still ashamed of such an error occurring in the face of his liege."

"…and I ordered him to stay with me." Corrin looked as if she were going to cry.

"Princess, you have every right to order whatever it is you want. The experiences you went through would cripple any normal person. What happened to you was that you did not want to be alone."Kaze looked into her eyes to make sure she was listening to him. "Jakob will adamantly try to never make those mistakes again. Pardon me for what I am about to say. You care for him deeply, if you do not want him to become more distant, you may have to do something that will bring him back to you."

"Kaze, what do I do?" Corrin was begging him for answers.

"That is for you to decide. Just know that you did nothing wrong. Jakob is dealing with his own demons right now."

"Thank you Kaze." Corrin still felt empty inside.

"Of course. Now I must take my leave. If you need anything, please call. I am always close." Kaze gave her a wink and disappeared into the trees.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I apologize for my long hiatus. Transitioning jobs, mental health, writers block. I have not stopped thinking about where I want this story to go and I still don't know. I am back to writing and I will be feeling it out as I go. I don't want to keep holding off. This chapter has been haunting my computer for a while. I have been reading so much fan fiction (fire emblem, skyrim, fallout, etc..) trying to find a direction. I want to thank everyone who is willing to write stories and put them out there for people to draw inspiration from like I have!**_

Chapter 4

Evening arrived and Corrin retired to her quarters, still pondering what it was she should do about Jakob. She was fighting too much emotionally and physically to be fighting to make him want to be around her.

She arrived in her room and removed her armor plates, leaving her only in underwear and long sleeved shirt. She climbed into bed and sat with her legs crossed and looked out the window at the astral plane. _A place this peaceful_ _was not meant to be home to an army._

She did not bother to turn when she heard Jakob enter the room. She knew he was not going to pursue conversation or her company. She felt bitterness welling up inside her heart. She heard Jakob shuffling around behind her and placing a cup of tea onto her small table.

"Mi'lady, is there anything I can do for you before I retire?" Jakob asked in his deep voice.

"Jakob?" Corrin said while still looking out the window.

"Yes, ma'am?" Jakob seemed nervous.

"If you do not wish to serve me, then please leave. Felicia is with us now so do not feel obligated. I can take care of myself. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable or unhappy any longer."

"Pardon me?" Jakob was shocked at her statement.

Corrin took a deep breath, "I am tired Jakob. I am fighting a war that I do not know if I can win. I have no home. I am tired of fighting for the attention of the man I love. I have lost everything in the matter of weeks. I am tired of not being able to make you happy. So, if I am going to lose you then please leave me now while I am feeling this numb. It will hurt less." Corrin felt so empty that the tears did not come. She was staring out the window, unable to face him.

"The man you love? What man does not love you?" Jakob was dumbfounded.

Corrin got out of her bed and walked up to her butler. "Jakob, I am in love with you and I have been for years and years. I know I cannot make you love me, but if I cannot have your love I don't think I am strong enough to have your friendship."

"Milady... I didn't know... I..." Jakob stammered unable to find his words.

"How could you not know? I have all but screamed my affection at you! No wait, I am screaming it now, Jakob!" Corrin took steps closer to her disgruntled servant, closing the space between them.

Time froze as the weight of her admonishment fell on his shoulders. Jakob was completely at a loss of any intelligible string of thought. Unable to think, Jakob grabbed her face and kissed her longingly. After the initial shock, Corrin returned the passionate kiss. Jakob's sharp metal-cladded fingers lightly dug into the space before her ears and into her neck. Corrin brought her arms up to cradle Jakob's upper back. She held him tight, fearing he would run away at any moment.

Jakob licked her bottom lip as an unspoken request for entrance. Corrin happily obliged. She had no experience with kissing, but with Jakob, everything felt more than natural to her.

Quickly, the kiss became heated and was headed towards uncharted territory. Jakob couldn't stop kissing her mouth, neck, and ears. He couldn't get enough of the princess.

"Jakob..." Corrin finally broke the intimate moment. "I've...never...ummmm"

Realizing what he had just done, the butler's face turned red and he diverted his gaze away from his master's swollen lips.

"Milady... I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me. You told me you loved me and all reason and logic disappeared from my mind. I have always loved you. I loved you from the moment I was told the story of a young princess being locked away in a castle, never being granted freedom. I have loved you since I was a boy. Being next to you was all I could ever hope for. You are a princess, and I am but a servant. Please forgive my transgression."

Corrin shoved Jakob into the wall of her room. Before he hit the wall, her mouth was on his again. Her fingertips were on the wall on each side of his waist. Corrin knew that if she let Jakob leave now, she would never be able to have him again. Corrin grabbed his face and kissed him harder. Jakob had his hands holding her waist, fingers grazing the top of her butt.

"I can't do this. Corrin, I cannot pretend to be a faithful butler, when I am consumed by my desire, my lust, my need for you." Jakob said breathlessly.

"Then don't. Don't be a butler, be everything else to me. Please. I love you. I do not want you to be my butler. I want you to be my lover."

"Let us forget about the problems that can wait for tomorrow." Jakob declared in between kisses on her neck, his breath becoming ragged. "We must stop for tonight. I may have a strong willpower, but I am still a man and we are playing a very dangerous game." He kissed the princess on the forehead and guided her to a safe arms-length distance from himself. "I must warn you now, my princess. I am a man of…. aggressive tastes."

Corrin looked up at him in confusion, her eyes wide and full of innocence. Jakob chuckles and lightly bit her neck. She let out a small moan and then quickly covering her mouth, surprising them both. Jakob was unable to hide his increasingly growing desire for his princess. Corrin felt a warmness growing between her legs.


	5. Chapter 5

I could not believe the anxiety I had in posting that last chapter. I almost couldn't do it! After so long I became very self-conscious. I am so happy that I finally published again. I have not been able to even look at a fire emblem game without an overwhelming need to finish this story. I continue to hold a special place in my fan fiction heart for Corrin and Jakob. Jakob is such a piece of shit to everyone but her. He is so genuine with her and I love it. I am going to touch on the more rough sexual aspects that I feel Jakob would have. I may be racist in saying that I believe most Norhian's have rougher kinks than Hoshidan's would. Jakob DEFINITELY hits me as someone who would be dominate and into pain, whether giving or receiving. Please of those of you who have read my story, continue or begin to enjoy my writings!

Chapter 5

It had been about a week since they admitted their feelings for each other. Corrin and Jakob would share secret glances when around others, and tender kisses when they were alone. Jakob requested to maintain his position as her butler for several reasons. He had no faith in Felica's ability to do, well, anything. He did not want another butler to come into the picture. Silas would be the first to jump on the opportunity to _help_ the princess with anything she may need. Lastly, serving her and fulfilling all obligations was what he was raised to do. It truly made him happy. It also gave him a viable excuse to not have a job where he was obligated to interact with anyone else but his princess. Jakob requested to keep their relationship a secret for the time being. He did not want to blemish her appearance if she decided she was not interested in pursuing the relationship further.

He kept his hands to himself at nights when they were alone. He wanted to take his relationship with Corrin slow. He did not want her to have regrets. It was in no way easy for him, but his love for her outweighed the hunger for her body. Corrin understood but continued to attempt to convince him that she was not going anywhere and would never regret anything with him. He wished for her to be patient and that he would make the wait worth it.

The night finally arrived where Corrin was unable to smother her need to be touched by her lover. She had waited so many years and she thought she would be able to be patient. She is a princess after all, trained in the art of tact. As well as the whole, _waiting_ in a tower thing, for so many years. Jakob proved to be her weakness.

Corrin finally confided in her sister, Camilla, about her relationship with Jakob.

"I want to be with him so badly, sister." Corrin groaned.

"Oh my little baby sister! You are becoming a woman, and Jakob is a handsome man, I could see why you are becoming anxious." Camilla comforted as she brushed Corrin's hair.

"Sister, I have waited so long for this moment. I have been in love for years. I am ready for him."

"My dear, be mindful of what he is feeling. Love does crazy things so you are not at fault for your desires, but he is also in love and he is afraid of taking something from you that you can never get back."

Corrin looked at her sister, confused.

"Your _virginity_ " Camilla said with emphasis on her last word.

"Oh, yes, right." Corrin blushed profusely. She trusted her sister completely and there was no one else she would feel comfortable enough to discuss this topic with.

"Here my little sister, let me give you something to try." Camilla handed her something soft and ushered her out of the room.

Jakob knocked on Corrin's door for her nightly tea.

"Jakob?" Corrin sounded nervous.

"Yes ma'am, are you okay?" Jakob said with worry.

"Yes, please come in."

Jakob opened the door cautiously and was met with his beautiful princess standing before him in a short black dress. He froze in place and stared at her, taking in every detail. One of the straps of her dress hung loosely off of her shoulder, leaving her cleavage more vulnerable to his gaze. The hem of the little dress lay just under her firm butt. Her legs were slim but appeared to be solely comprised of muscle. Jakob sometimes forgot that his porcelain princess was also a fierce warrior… and a dragon.

Corrin blushed at the hungry stare her lover was giving her. She took the tea tray from his frozen hands and set it onto the table. She returned to face him and was met with his gloved metal hands grabbing the back of her neck and crashing his lips into hers. His kiss was animalistic and possessive. After her initial shock wore off she returned his kiss with as much need as he gave her.

Mocking what Corrin had done the night of their confessions, he pushed and cornered her to the wall. His lips never leaving hers. Their breathing was heavy and uneven, the air between them tense with the need they both exhumed.

Jakob's hands traveled down her body, the cold metal of his gloves sent shivers down her spine. He cupped her butt hard with one hand and her boob with his other.

"Corrin…" Jakob started to say but was unable to complete his thought. His mind was becoming hazy.

"Jakob, I need you. I need to feel you. I love you." Corrin gave voice to what they both felt.

Jakob broke their kiss and grabbed her face in his hands. He looked her in the eye for any sign of uncertainty. Finding none, he assaulted her neck with kisses and bites. His biting became rougher and more desperate. She was feeling amazing between the pleasures and pain his lips brought. She moaned into his kiss. He would suck on her skin after the bite, ensuring that a mark was left. She knew he was claiming her as his.

Still holding her face Jakob ground his hips into her stomach, needing to feel the pressure against his erection. The initial touch caused Corrin's breath to catch. He watched for her reaction, not wanting to scare her. Noting her positive reaction he let his hand trail down her taut stomach and above where her underwear would be. Jakob quickly realized that his princess was not wearing anything under her little dress. Jakob continued to move slow as he placed his metal index finger on her clit. Corrin let out a moan that caused Jakob to want her ravish her there.

With her arms around his neck she leaned back from him as he touched her, gently circling her clit with sharp end of his gloved finger. Her face was flushed and she looked at him with her big eyes. "Jakob, I'm wet."

"I know." Jakob chuckled and bit her again on her neck.

"Stop." Corrin demanded suddenly.

Jakob stopped fear creeping over his face as he tried to figure out what went wrong. Before he was able to register what was happening Corrin walked him to the wooden chair and pushed him onto it.

"Ma'am?" Jakob was uncertain on what his lover was trying to do. She stood over him and slowly walked around him. Her fingertips trailing over his shoulders as she circled him. When she got back around to face him, she stopped and stood. Jakob reached out to grab her waist and bring her to him. She allowed him to draw her in and she straddled his lap. Her dress rode up and her exposed lips rested on the soft fabric that encased his erection.

"My gods, princess, you do not know what you are doing to me." Jakob whispered the words as Corrin undid the pin holding the fabric that was around his neck. She ignored him and began removing his coat-tailed vest.

"Jakob, what did you mean when you said you were an aggressive lover?"

"I like things that could scare innocent maidens like yourself away." He stopped to register her reaction, before continuing. "Do not worry, I will be good _tonight_." He gave her a mischievous grin. She smiled back at him and proceeded to remove his purple vest.

"You wear too much, Jakob."

"And you wear too little, _Corrin._ You do not know what watching you does to me. All I have desired was to grab you and take your innocence, even when you are in front of others." Corrin blushed at his boldness. She liked this new Jakob that she had for herself. She ground her hips into his erection, eliciting a moan from him.

"I… I would like to try something, please?" Corrin asked behind her half lidded eyes.

"Whatever you wish, ma'am."

She got off of his lap and onto her knees before him and reached for his belt. Jakob was in complete shock on what he was witnessing. This beautiful princess was on her knees in front of her own butler. The idea was dangerous and intoxicating. Within the safety of his lover's bedroom, anything she wanted was allowed.

Corrin released his cock from the straining confines of his tight pants. She gasped at the size of it, both long and thick. Her little hand was just able to wrap around it. The moment Corrin took his penis in her hand; Jakob closed his eyes and moaned. He had one arm resting on the table beside him and his other arm caressed her hair. Corrin continued to stare at his penis until she moved it closer to her mouth and licked the length of it with the tip of her tongue. His jaw dropped at the feeling.

She held him gently in her hand and continued to lick him slowly and curiously. Taking in how he tasted and felt. When he was covered in her salvia she took her hand and started to slowly slide it up and down. The pace she was going was driving Jakob insane, he bucked his hips and that was when she looked up at him with a wolfish grin. _She is teasing me!_

Suddenly Corrin took his entirety into her mouth. He felt the tip of his dick hit the back of her throat.

"Corrin… how do you..?" Jakob tried to ask her through the pleasures he was feeling.

"My sweet butler, I have thought about the things I would do to you for years while trapped in a tower." Jakob's dick twitched in her hand. She smiled at him seductively.

 _Lick_

"I have read books."

 _Lick_

"I have dreamt and hoped."

 _Lick_

"I would stay up late with a heavy heart imagining this moment."

Lick

Jakob was completely losing control of himself. He grabbed her head and had her take him into her mouth. He pumped his hips and she held on to the top of his thighs for support.

"Corrin… I'm close… I need to…" Jakob stated as he tried to pull out of her mouth. Corrin only shoved her head further down his penis and he came in her mouth. It tasted bitter and sweet at the same time. There was so much but she did not want to any of it to go to waste.

"My gods… Corrin, I'm so sorry! I could not contain it. Why did you not let me take it out of your mouth?" Jakob said exasperated.

He saw a grin that formed onto her lips as her tongue rested on a sharp canine. "I would hate for you to have anything to clean up." With that Jakob's penis rose again to Corrin's surprise.

"Milady, this is going to be messy." Jakob stated as his eyes darkened.


End file.
